Gone But Never Forgotten
by Eclare Drama
Summary: It wasn't right. She rested in peace and he lived on Earth broken hearted. First he lost Julia. Then Adam. Now Clare. One day they would be reunited. One day is today. The day of her funeral. ONE-SHOT


_**Author's Note:**_This story is going to be about how Clare's treatment for Kemo didn't go so well. I really hope you guys enjoy it because I'm going to try my best to use bigger vocabulary in here. Also this is going to be in Eli's Point Of View! Pm if you have any questions on this story. Don't forget to review after!

**_Gone But Never Forgotten_**

Here I stand at the foot of my girlfriend's grave. Why couldn't she survive? Our future dreams were smashed the minute I was told Clare wasn't going to make it. The Kemo spread to her brain. Once when they realized it, it was too late. Clare Helen, and I were told she only had a week to live. And each day she got sicker,and sicker. I told her that she was strong,she was a fighter and that she was going to make it. She believed my words and I wished I believed mine right now

I watched as they lowered her casket into the ground. I started to break down. I got on my knees and started to cry. Once again the closest person in my life was gone. I had no one. It was like my heart was being torn from me. Why couldn't they realize the cancer was spreading sooner.

"Please come back. Pl-please Clare. I need you." I cried in a whisper. I pulled at my hair. I then felt a hand on my back. I looked up and I saw Cece. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground. I stood in front of her with tears running down my face. I was more upset then I was a Adam's funeral. Wow I remember when Clare, Adam and I were the best of friends. We did everything together. Now we are all seperated.

I have no one. I don't think I'll even be stable to go to college. In one week in a half my best friend and my girl friend/the love of my life passed away.

"Elijah did you hear me?" Cece said looking worried.

"No sorry what'd you say?" I looked down at my converse;which was kicking the dirt.

"Well I said are you okay? I know this might be hard for you Eli..." I looked up into my mom's green/hazel eyes. My eyes start to water as I thought about Clare. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my mother's waist and cried. Cried so hard. I held her tight. I so wish she was Clare. I can't take it anymore.

It's been 8 days since Clare passed. I can't be without her any longer. I need to see her again. I need to feel her touch again. I need to kiss her again. I need to see her again.

I pulled away from Cece after a while. I looked around and noticed a lot of people was praying, crying,hugging each other, and some were leaving(because they didn't know Clare or they just came because they felt sorry).

"Do you wanna head home?" I shook my head.

" I-I wanna stay with Clare." I said looking down at the spot where Clare laid.

"Okay baby boy. Come home when your done." Cece said. She kissed my cheek and left with Helen. I sat down next to Clare's picture stand. I smiled at how cute she looked. I lightly put my index finger on her nose. I bit my lip back to hold in my tears.

"Hey Clare," I cleared my throat. "So uh I miss you. A lot. I think about you. All the time C-Clare." Sniffle. "I wanna see you. I _need _to see you." I stopped as I whipped my eyes which were starting to tear. "I'm sorry I keep breaking down like this I just...I can't be without you and I-" I started to sob heavily. I tried to get my words out but I couldn't. I burried my face in my palms and cried my eyes out.

"Everything is falling apart Clare. Everything. Your not here for my first day of NYU. The love of my life is gone. My best friend only passed 1 day before you. It's hard on me. I-I love you. I hope when you go to heaven...you-you'll look down on me. I would love to stay forever and ever here but its getting dark. And I promised Cece I'll be home. Don't forget about me up there in heaven." I smiled to myself.

I stood up and another tear fell but this time landed on her picture. I dusted my pants off and said, "Bye Clare. I'll be with you. Soon. I promise." I smirked then took off my guitar pick necklace and placed it on her grave. "I was planning on giving this too you for 2 1/2 anniversary. From when we had our real first kiss in the library." I laughed.

"Yea I know it's stupid but I knew that day was special for the both of us. Bye Clare." And I left. As I was walking away I was walking away from the love of my life. Clare Diane Edwards. I wanted to change that one day and make it Goldsworthy. I got in my car and sat there for a while.

Maybe if I was where clare is we would be happy. Everything will be fine. Either it's life or death. I shook my head and put my car in drive. Only if I had Clare in the passenger side. We would drive around Toronto for hours just exploring. Like we used too. Well those days are over. I wish they weren't.

Then my thoughts were back to how things would of been if Clare would of lived. I'll be in NYU and she would be back at Degrassi finishing her last year. Then we'll be together in New York. Exploring. Getting to know each other even more. Just loving the moments we spend together. I drove out of the cemetery and turned the corner then flash backs started to happened. The moment when I crashed Morty for Clare.

Maybe I will have to do a little roleplaying if you knew what I mean. I turned the corner and saw nothing but a brick wall. The deadend of a alley. I started to drive 70MPH on the road. Cars and trucks beeped at me. I closed my eyes and breathed my last breath of air. I whispered

"Here I come Clare." Then BANG the car hit the wall. It happened less then 2 minutes. Well this was a fast car. Less then 2 minutes all went black. Less then 2 minutes I wasn't breathing. And less then 2 daysI'll be with Clare.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I know its bad! Ugh I'm sorry again. My bad it's short. It took me about 3 days to write this. Hope you enjoyed this one'shot! Thanks for reading and leave a review please!**


End file.
